


The Love of His Life

by Once_Upon_A_Potter



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Potter/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Potter
Summary: The moments in his life, which he realized.





	The Love of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I Own Nothing
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter

The Love of His Life

It had been love at first sight, for him at least, he had realized, as they were running from a murderous snake.

_His brain didn't register even half of what she said, just her beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

_He remembers himself saying, after she left, "Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not in it."_

He would give his life for her, he had realized, by the end of first year. He still felt the same, as he shot the killing curse at the snake. The damned thing still did  _not die_! And, he had meant it, too, he wanted the thing to  _die_ , how could you not, when the things part of what's keeping Voldemort alive? And, what was currently trying to kill her, the love of his life?

_He had felt as if he could die, when she had been petrified in second year. He had spent most of his tome in the hospital wing with her, though he doubted she would remember it, or could hear him, when he spoke to her. He wouldn't have ever left, had it not been for Madam Pomfrey shooing him out. He had looked back, as he walked out of the hospital wing, wishing. Wishing to see her smile her beautiful smile again, hear her laugh her contagious laugh again._

He couldn't live without her, he had realized, by the end of second year. He felt this even more, now, as they stumbled back into a pile of rubble.

_He had fought with her constantly, over the course of third year… They had been at each other's throats "Your cat_ ate _Scabbers!" he remembers yelling at her._

_She had scoffed, "Crookshanks hasn't been anywhere_ near _your_ stupid _rat!"_

He had felt sick, when he had realized, at the end of third year, that Peter Pettigrew had been so close to her for  _three_  years. Could have hurt her. Just as he felt now, as the snake reared back to strike. He would protect her with his life. She was, and always will be, the love of his life.

_He had hated himself, when he made her cry at the end of the yule ball, in fourth year. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant her being with Viktor Krum, instead of him. He had wanted to comfort her, apologize to her, tell her that he loved her. But, she had screamed at him to "Go away! Go! Just, Go back to the common room." And, so he went, but, not without looking back, once or twice._

He thought that, maybe, just maybe, the sorting hat had been right, he should have been in Hufflepuff, instead of Gryffindor. After all, he didn't even have the bravery to tell the love of his life, that, well, that she was just that, the love of his life. Though a Hufflepuff would have told her right away. The snake had reared back completely, and it seemed as if time had stopped, and, maybe it had.

_He had fought alongside her, in the department of mysteries, at the end of fifth year, and, oh, the_ rage _he had felt, when he saw her in the clutches of a death eater, the man's wand pointed at her neck, in an obvious threat to her life. The rage he had felt, would've been enough to fuel a cruciatus curse even stronger than Voldemort's were. And, it seemed as if time had stopped. Then, the order showed up._

He felt the same now, if anyone, especially if it was Voldemort, or a death eater hurt her, the love of his life... it would be  _him_  killing Voldemort, not Harry, then, Neville showed up. With the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Which, he had obviously gotten when he was nearly burned alive, via flamed Sorting Hat.

_He had been an idiot, in sixth year especially, and made her cry,_ again _, and, he hadn't even realized, until Harry told him later that night. He loved her, she was the love of his life, but, he couldn't work up the bravery to tell her._

He wishes he would have known sooner, that night in sixth year, he would have left the girl he was with, to comfort her. After all, she was the love of his life,  _not_  Lavender Brown. Time moved slowly, as Neville swung the sword at the snake.

_He watched, as she spoke with Viktor Krum at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Just months ago. He loved her, still, as he had since first year._

He shielded her, as Neville, with the sword of Gryffindor, sliced the head off the snake. She was still the love of his life, even seven years after meeting her.

_He had many opportunities, to tell her he loved her, that she was the love of his life, they lived together in a tent for several months, after all, while they were with Harry, horcrux hunting, he was a coward, though, and he hated himself for it._

They peeked up, as the snakes head went flying. It was the last horcrux. They would  _win_  this war.

_They had kissed, after destroying Hufflepuff's cup, which was also a horcrux, in the Chamber of Secrets, with a basilisk fang. Standing there, in the entrance chamber, in the chamber of secrets, they had kissed. And, he finally worked up the courage, and bravery to breathe the three words to her, the three words he had been to cowardly to breathe, for the last seven years,_ "I love you." _He had told her._

And, the snake knew no more.

_"…You are, you always have been, and always will be, the love of my life." He told her, now two and a half years later. At their wedding. "I love you, Hermione Granger-Weasley."_


End file.
